Various types and configurations of tools used during the activity of barbecuing food are well known. Such tools are broadly referred to herein as conventional barbecuing tools. Examples of such conventional barbecuing tools include, but are not limited to, tools for manipulating food (e.g., forks, tongs, spatulas, etc.) and tools for cleaning rails of a barbecue grill (i.e., grill rails).
Certain conventional barbecuing tools are multi-purpose. Of particular relevance to the present invention are conventional barbecuing tools that provide for both manipulating of food and for cleaning of grill rails. While such multi-purpose conventional barbecuing tools attempt to add convenience through combining of two functions, they are not without shortcomings with respect to such two functions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,120 to Stroh discloses a multi-purpose tool configured for manipulating food items on a grill and for cleaning grill rails. The tool includes a single hook-like structure configured for piercing food items for enabling them to be turned over or moved and includes a grill cleaning member in combination with the hook-like structure. The hooklike structure is curved in either a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction with respect to a longitudinal axis of a handle of the tool. Accordingly, as disclosed by Stroh, a different tool is required to provide for preferred dexterity in use of the tool. A right-handed person will generally be most proficient and comfortable in manipulating a tool having a hook-like structure formed in a clockwise direction (e.g., as depicted in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,120) and a left-handed person will generally be most proficient and comfortable in manipulating a tool having a hook-like structure formed in a counter clockwise direction (e.g., as depicted in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,120).
Therefore, a multi-purpose barbecuing tool that provides for both manipulating of food and for cleaning of grill rails and that overcomes shortcomings associated with conventional barbecuing tools would be useful, advantageous and novel.